Feliz aniversario
by brenic1love
Summary: A 3 años de la segunda guerra mágica, se reúnen viejos aliados y se descubren nuevos amores. Oneshot publicado en celebración del "No cumpleaños" de Severus Snape. SevMione 4 Ever. Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia original sobre la que se basa este fic son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.


El día del tercer aniversario de la victoria de la segunda guerra mágica, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se reunieron como era costumbre en la antigua mansión Black situada en Grimmauld Place. Toda la tarde estuvo repleta de risas, debido a viejas anécdotas recordadas, intercaladas con nostálgicos silencios al rememorar lo que les había sido arrebatado.

La espléndida comida llenó sus estómagos y reconfortó sus cuerpos, mientras que las bromas aliviaron un poco la carga que pesaba sobre todos, sobrevivir cuando varios de sus seres amados habían perecido era un peso bastante grande que por fortuna no llevaban solos.

Los platos se fueron acumulando, las memorias acabando y las botellas vaciando, los invitados fueron dejando la sala para ir a sus habitaciones donde, en solitario, dedicarían sus últimos pensamientos a sus amigos o familiares caídos. Sólo 3 personas quedaron en medio de la habitación, 3 amigos inseparables, siempre los mismos 3.

Harry sonreía a Ron y Ron sonreía a Hermione pero Hermione sonreía a un lejano recuerdo dentro de su mente. Se tomaron de las manos, celebrando que pese a todo el trío dorado había sobrevivido. Pasado el momento de melancolía, la castaña se puso de pie y murmuró un "buenas noches" a sus amigos pero antes de marcharse, Ron la convenció de hacer un último brindis. La joven se sorprendió por la extraña petición de su novio pero accedió, en cuanto el líquido terminó de entrar en su sistema se sintió extraña, con la sensación de que debía hacer algo urgentemente.

Ron la miró con insistencia durante unos breves momentos pero cuando la chica volvió a despedirse y subió las escaleras la chispa de anticipación que había en su interior se extinguió. No entendía lo que había pasado, se suponía que el líquido con el que mezcló la bebida que le dio a su novia debía de despojarla de todas sus inhibiciones.

Desde que se convirtieron en novios no había pasado nada entre ellos, nada más allá de un beso por aquí y una caricia por allá, él estaba convencido que si Hermione no había aceptado tener relaciones con él era por su mojigatería por eso había ideado el plan de esa noche pero o la poción no servía o realmente ella no quería estar con él cosa que le resultaba absurda, obviamente ella lo deseaba tanto o incluso más que él a ella así que al día siguiente iría a reclamarle a George por haberle vendido esa porquería.

Hermione se puso su pijama preferida que constaba de una simple camiseta negra que le llegaba 3 dedos por encima de la rodilla. Le costó bastante trabajo conciliar el sueño una vez que se arropó en su cama, la inquietud y ansiedad crecían cada vez más pero seguía sin tener idea del porqué.

Los sueños de la chica se convirtieron en un torbellino de imágenes. Primero una túnica negra de infinitos botones tomó el centro de su mente y se observó a sí misma pensando en cómo diablos se las ingeniaría para desabotonarlos uno por uno sin caer en la tentación de romperlos todos de golpe, la imagen fue reemplazada por unos ojos negros como la noche y una fina boca que recorría el cuello de la bruja con gran maestría, por la de unas manos expertas en hacer pociones y en tocar su piel desnuda. Hermione se movía de un lado para otro entre las cobijas hasta que se hartó y las apartó de una patada. La chica de sus sueños, en la que no terminaba de reconocerse, bajó sus propias manos hasta tocar el gran bulto entre los pantalones de su exprofesor de pociones que gimió roncamente en respuesta. El giro brusco que dio la hizo caer de la cama y despertarse de golpe. Se incorporó y fue al baño a echarse algo de agua en la cara, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando, no era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de sueños con Snape, incluso había dedicado varias noches de autosatisfacción a él pero jamás había sentido tanta premura porque se hicieran reales sus fantasías.

Hace tiempo que había aceptado lo que sentía por él. Siempre lo había visto con respeto y admiración, después de la guerra esos sentimientos se intensificaron pero no fue hasta que se convirtió en su aprendiz en el arte de pociones que logró conocer al verdadero Severus… Severus, sólo recordar su nombre la hacía estremecerse de pies a cabeza, quería correr a su encuentro y confesarle todo lo que sentía por él, todo lo que deseaba con él pero no podía hacerlo, él jamás la aceptaría, él amaba a esa maldita pelirroja.

Llily Potter, la odiaba desde que supo todo lo que le había hecho a Severus, él mismo le había relatado lo ocurrido, se habían convertido en amigos. De sus propios labios había escuchado cómo lo había lastimado y también cómo la amó siempre. No era idiota ni capaz de hacerse falsas esperanzas de que él hubiera olvidado a su eterno amor por "la insufrible sabelotodo", precisamente por ello no había terminado con Ron, se repetía una y otra vez que acabaría por amarlo, era lo natural, así tenía que ser. Claro que tampoco había dejado que pasara algo más entre ellos, cada vez que las cosas se intensificaban y que Ron comenzaba a tocarla se imaginaba que era el pelinegro quien lo hacía y cuando abría los ojos y veía a Weasley sentía tanto asco que tenía que detenerlo. No la repugnaba él sino el hecho de que alguien que no fuera el hombre que amaba la estuviera tocando.

Hermione decidió que era suficiente, debía poner alto a su mente e ir a dormir pero cuando salió del baño recordó que la recámara de al lado era la de él, la de Severus, esa misma mañana la había intercambiado con Kingsley ya que no deseaba compartir piso con George o Ron. La simple idea de saberlo tan cerca la quemaba por dentro, trató de pelear, de resistir pero cuando sintió que había ganado se vio tocando con los nudillos la puerta de la habitación contigua a la suya.

Severus no acostumbraba dormir temprano, para él su horario nocturno constaba de 4 horas de lectura y 4 de descanso, sólo algo o alguien, de hecho, estaba en su mente durante ambos periodos. Hermione Granger, la maldita Gryffindor que poco a poco se había ido metiendo en su mente, que se había apoderado de sus horas de sueño y vigilia. Le resultaba inaudito que esa niñana hubiera sacado de su mente y corazón a la pelirroja de su infancia pero así había sido, se dio cuenta cuando le resultó tan fácil revelarse ante ella, cuando no pudo seguir siendo arrogante y sarcástico en su presencia y cuando sus labios besaron los suyos por primera vez, en sus sueños claro.

Porque ahí era a donde ella pertenecía, el único lugar donde podía hacerla suya era en su mente, jamás se atrevería a intentar que fuera de otra forma, casi podía escucharla reírse o salir corriendo ante su confesión. No podía perderla, prefería tenerla a su lado siendo únicamente su amigo que verla marcharse por haberse atrevido a aspirar ser algo más.

Leves toquidos en su puerta lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, se levantó totalmente extrañado ¿quién demonios iba a molestarlo a esas horas? Más valía que no fueran Potter y compañía con una de sus típicas trastadas o de lo contrario los haría arrepentirse hasta de haber nacido. Severus abrió la puerta bruscamente pero se paró en seco al ver a la castaña frente a él.

-¿Hermione qué…?-

No pudo terminar la pregunta porque la chica atacó sus labios con los suyos, Snape le siguió el beso sin esfuerzo alguno, la tomó de la cintura mientras ella cerraba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la llevó hasta la cama, ahí la tumbó de espaldas, se posicionó encima y siguió besándola, ese era el mejor sueño que había tenido, parecía tan real, realmente podía sentir la lengua de Herms recorrer cada espacio de la suya, sus manos acariciando su espalda desnuda, hasta podía oler su aroma a fresas.

Sus manos bajaron hasta sus muslos y comenzaron a subir la camiseta de la castaña hasta que terminaron por deshacerse de ella. Una camiseta negra, qué extraño, jamás había visto en sus sueños a Herms con esa clase de ropa, normalmente traía el uniforme escolar o lencería mucho más provocativa. Decidió no darle importancia y disfrutar todo lo que podía de esa espectacular ilusión.

Dejó la boca de su leona y formó un camino de besos húmedos por su barbilla, su cuello, su clavícula. Llegó a sus pechos y vio el hermoso sostén de encaje rosa que los cubría, eso sí que lo había imaginado antes, siempre que la veía era con colores claros, rosas, blancos, celestes, tan femeninos y puros como ella. Mimó con su boca a esos hermosos y turgentes pechos, primero sobre el encaje y cuando lo desesperó la barrera que suponía la fina tela entre sus labios y la piel de la castaña, simplemente lo arrancó de un tirón, y siguió con su tarea de saborear cada milímetro de ella provocándole varios gemidos en el proceso.

Siguió con su camino. Besó su ombligo y le dio una ligera mordida, como respuesta el cuerpo de su compañera se estremeció y volvió a gemir. Se sentía en el cielo pero quería más, necesitaba más. Acercó su nariz a la panty rosada de Herms y aspiró con vehemencia, delicioso, la fragancia lo hipnotizó y lo volvió frenético. Tal vez había sido el whisky de fuego, aunque no recordaba haber tomado tanto, o quizás las emociones que le despertaba esa noche en particular, a lo que fuera le daba las gracias por tan realista alucinación.

Al igual que con el brassiere, destrozó el pedazo de encaje con violencia. Separó con dulzura las piernas de la castaña y admiró ese rincón íntimo de su amada, era tan hermoso y perfecto como ella, con delicados rizos castaños recortados con gran cuidado. Guió su vista hacia arriba y se encontró con el rostro enrojecido y expectante de Hermione, no vio duda en ella así que sin miramientos abrió un poco más sus piernas y con su boca degustó cada parte de ese lugar que tanto anhelaba. Besó y dio sutiles mordiscos a su monte de venus. Con su lengua exploró cada uno de sus pliegues y para cuando llegó al clítoris, Hermione ya no podía controlar las sacudidas de su propio cuerpo ni los casi gritos de placer que emitía, jamás había sentido nada igual. En poco tiempo la joven tuvo su primer orgasmo que con frenesí fue alojado por la boca de Severus.

El pelinegro subió hasta tomar el cabello de la leona, sus rizos tan suaves entre sus dedos lo maravillaban y volvió a besarla, dándole a probar su propia esencia. Herms lo tomó con fuerza del cuello y respondió a su beso con inusitado fervor, estaba ardiendo, todo su cuerpo se encontraba en éxtasis, ya ni siquiera era capaz de hilar una oración coherente, era completamente instinto, sólo una cosa quería: a Severus Snape. Mordió el labio del pocionista que se excitó aún más con ello, el casi impalpable dolor del mordisco lo enloqueció pero también fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Había sentido el mordisco, en verdad lo había sentido, podría jurar… pero no, era imposible. Hermione lo tiró sobre la cama, dispuesta devolverle el favor. Él intentó detenerla, descubrir si lo que estaba pasando realmente estaba pasando pero fue muy tarde porque tardó más en pensarlo que lo que tardó la leona en desaparecer sus bóxer y en meter la punta de su pene en su boca. La mente de Snape se fue de ese lugar, de ese país, del planeta en ese preciso instante, la calidez de la boca de la castaña, la delicadeza mezclada con el toque exacto de firmeza cuando metía y sacaba su falo de entre sus labios lo embriagaron. No paraba de gruñir por el placer y sólo una palabra alcanzaba a tener sentido de entre los sonidos que salían de él, "Hermione".

Estaba por llegar al límite, no quería que ese encuentro terminara aun así que jaló a su amada castaña hacia él y volvió a besarla, con pasión, con amor. Bajó una de sus manos hasta encontrar el botón de placer de su leona y comenzó a estimularlo, con paciencia, amor y deseo. Cuando la tuvo prácticamente deshaciéndose entre sus brazos, se colocó entre sus piernas, sobre ella y poco a poco fue adentrándose en ella.

Cuando su miembro chocó contra una fina barrera besó tiernamente a la joven y la vio directamente a esos pozos melados que lo enloquecían, ella asintió decidida, dándole permiso para continuar.

-Te amo, Hermione.-

-Y yo te amo a ti, Severus.-

En el momento en que terminó de cruzar esa barrera, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ni de saborear mentalmente esas palabras "Y yo te amo a ti, Severus", cuando se llevó el último vestigio de virginidad de la castaña, supo dos cosas: la primera, que definitivamente eso no era un sueño y la segunda, que Hermione Granger sería totalmente suya esa noche y cada una de las que seguirían por el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
